Castle of Glass
by Ghostwriteres
Summary: This is the tale of two men from two kingdoms. One a special knight out for revenge, the other a man running from a horrifying past. Both are cracked and damaged and both are searching for a place to belong. Dean will do anything for Castiel, but Castiel isn't all that he appears. The most dangerous monster in this kingdom is a broken man. Fantasy AU, Destiel, Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! Long time since I have uploaded a story on here. This is actually my first Supernatural Fanfiction, I have written fanfictions before but they were for the Anime "Hetalia: Axis Powers" which you can check out on my profile if you want. But for now I want to write Supernatural fanfictions. I have some great ideas this one is my favorite idea that I have been working on for a while but couldn't type it out due to my computer getting fixed. There are actually two other ones I want to do and I will be working on those.**_

_**This story is a fantasy au, and the main pairing is Destiel. This will contain m/m smut later on in the story, and perhaps Mpreg much later (if you dislike any of this you are free to leave)**_

_**Warnings this story is rated MA for -Violence, Gore, Language, Mentions of Suicide, Attempted Suicide, M/M smut later, Mpreg. (There may be more and I will post them per chapter)**_

_**The title is based on the song Castle of Glass by Linkin Park.**_

_It was in summer when the stranger entered the town. It was a day to remember not only for the events that unfolded but for the largest storm in decades. The kingdom of Hölle was known for it's dry climate as well as many fires that raged across the wilderness in the late summer, but to have a freak storm that came out of no where was well...strange. It destroyed many buildings and injured even more people. And it all arrived on the night of the stranger that called himself Crowley. _

_A loud knock disturbed the silence of the Winchester household, causing the head of the house to spill his ale and start a swearing storm as he headed to the heavy wooden door. Upon opening it he found himself looking at a squat smirking man dressed in black. "What are you doing out in this storm at this ungodly hour?" John Winchester asked scrutinizing the man in front of him._

"_Oh I was just out for a little walk. Do you mind if I come in? I would love to have a word with you...or your wife." The man said looking past John. John turned to see his wife, Mary staring in their direction holding their youngest son, Sam. She slowly shook her head, not wanting this strange man to enter their house. But John ignored her as usual and nodded his head. _

"_Come in. We can't let strangers stay in the pouring rain and catch their death." John grumbled and Mary rushed off to grab both men some ale. "May I ask your name?" John asked looking back at the other._

"_You can just call me Crowley. Now I am here to offer you a deal...are you open for a business opportunity?" Crowley asked. John frowned, this was an odd conversation for sure._

"_What do you have in mind?"_

"Nine...Nine...SAM!" A loud shout came from the back room of a small hut that was owned by what was left of the Winchester family. The door that lead into the main room slammed open, causing the lone occupant to jump a little. "Where is it?!" The older Winchester, Dean, yelled at his younger brother.

"Dean whats wrong?" Sam asked scared of something bad happening.

"There was ten gold pieces here, now there is nine." Dean growled. Sam sighed and looked over the gold that was held in Dean's hand.

"Dean...there is ten...you miscounted...again." Sam said and sat back down to look at his scrolls while Dean checked them over again before looking around and walking away embarrassed. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. Seriously his older brother was a handful and sometimes Sam wondered if Dean had been hit in the head by a horse as a kid. Although both brothers were actually fairly smart, Sam was more of the scholar smart and Dean more street smart. This led Sam into becoming an actual scholar and Dean becoming a specialized knight called a Hunter.

The Kingdom of Hölle was famous for it's Hunters. They got rid of problems that most other kingdoms had no knowledge of. Of course Sam wanted to become one as well but Dean refused to let him get into the lifestyle as it was far too dangerous. Their father was a Hunter before he died, in fact their grandfather had been one as well. So Dean saw fit to become one as well and carry on the family business you could say.

Dean grumbled as he headed towards the stable that held Baby, his Friesian stallion. He had a lot on his mind causing him to get distracted easily. Their king had recently agreed to create a partnership with the Kingdom of Himmel, a lush beautiful land from far away. Or at least that's how it was described to Dean. He wiped his brow and sighed. Anywhere sounded nicer than this burning pit, he was surprised his armor was not rusted from sweat yet from the heat.

He gathered Baby from his stall and led him out to the small pasture they owned so he could graze. The horse immediately went to the shadiest part under a huge old oak tree. Dean patted Baby once before heading off into town. It was his day off so he decided he might go get drunk and maybe find a lady to share a bed with for the night.

Heading into the main part of the outer village he smiled at a few others who where also Hunters with him. One rushed up to him quickly and pulled him aside. "Dean. Hey I need to talk to you about something." The hunters name was Garth and he was a stringy young man who was actually smarter than he looked. "It seems that someone or something has been killing small livestock around here and we can't seem to figure out where this person is. We have been looking everywhere, but I just wanted you to know so you can keep a look out." Garth said before waving good bye and walking off towards home.

Dean pushed this to the back of his head. The other Hunters would find the creature he figured, no need for him to worry on his night off. He continued onward towards the pub he frequented, a smile on his face thinking about a night of good ale and an even better woman. Upon opening the door, he was assaulted by the smells of booze, sweat and blood. He wrinkled his nose as he past a group of Hunters giving a round of toast to their fellow Hunter who really should be at the healers as his leg seemed to ripped down beneath the muscle. He assumed that the man had been given some powerful magic in order for him to not be screaming in agony.

Not too long ago magic had been outlawed by the king and it led to many deaths, and a perfect excuse to burn innocent people at the stake. Dean frowned as he settled at the bar thinking about this. He was still young then...about six when it happened.

_Dean didn't understand why there was so many people screaming. He didn't like it, he starting crying looking around for his mother. She was being led away by two men, her head covered by a burlap bag and she was dressed in a simple white gown her feet bloody from walking barefoot down the stone street. "Where are they taking Mommy?" Dean yelled at his father who was holding Sam, the one year old was crying. _

_Mary was led up onto a large wooden stage, where a large wooden stake and a stack of firewood awaited. "Mary Winchester! You are charged with the use of magic, which is strictly prohibited by his majesty. Your sentence is death." One of the men yelled. People booed and threw stones at her yelling such insults as witch and whore. Dean clung to his father eyes wide as they tied Mary to the wooden stake and suddenly threw the torch to the wood. Dean watched as she screamed in terror as the flames licked at her skin. John pulled him away through the crowd, and his last image of his mother was someone slashing her stomach with a sword and her skin being melted from the flames. _

Dean shook his head, as if shaking his head free of the lingering smell of singed flesh. He was handed a mug of ale and he paid the barkeep before heading off to find some good gossip. He was interrupted by yelling from the group of Hunters earlier. "I gave that vampire it's death blow!" The Hunter boasted, Dean recognized him as Dick Roman, a nasty greedy little man. One of his friends got up and got in his face.

"Don't you dare lie you fucker! I was the one who dealt it!" He pushed Dick and soon the others face was getting an intimate meeting with Dicks fist. Dean quickly rushed over to stop them.

"Hey! Break it up! What they hell are you two doing? You should be celebrating that your alive not fighting! Your a disgrace to the Hunter name!" Dean yelled. The smaller man backed down but Dick growled.

"Oh Winchester. How lucky we are to be graced by your presence." Dick sneered and Dean grabbed him by his armor and dragged him out the door and threw him onto the ground.

"And how unfortunate that you bother us with your slimy appearance." Dean spat unsheathing his sword. "Now get lost worm." Dean growled motioning with his sword. Dick glared at him as he got up and quickly backed away, knowing better than to get into a fight with the best fighter of the Kingdom.

Slowly the small crowd that had gathered to see a fight went back into the pub slightly dissapointed. Dean sighed and sheathed his sword and was about to go back into the pub when he heard something that sounded like a strangled scream and he quickly ran in that direction to find out where it came from.

He saw a shadowed figure run into the sewers and he ran after it. "Hey! Stop! What are you doing? What was that sound?" He quickly turned into the sewers and realized that he had lost sight of the figure. Dean sighed and kept walking, trying to ignore the disgusting smell that indicated exactly where he was.

Dean heard someone running in the low filthy water and he took his dagger out turning on the figure that rushed into him. It scared Dean and without thinking he stabbed the figure, the hood falling from its head to reveal it was a man, around the same age as Dean. The man looked at him with bright blue eyes before taking a step backwards and looking at the dagger in his chest. Without a single word he pulled the dagger from his chest and looked back up to Dean.

"What the hell are you?" Dean asked in awe. The man stared at him for a while confused then in a gravely voice responded.

"I don't know."

_**Hope you guys liked it~ See you next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So a quick note, you may notice that Castiel seems a little quiet in the starting chapters and into part of the story. He will open up more as the story goes on. This chapter is pretty heavy on warnings so beware.**_

_**WARNINGS: Language, Violence, Slight Torture, Mentions of Abuse**_

"_What the hell are you?" Dean asked in awe. The man stared at him for a while confused then in gravely voice responded._

"_I don't know."_

Dean paused at this for a second before drawing his sword. "What kind of answer is that?" He growled. The man backed up more seeing the sword. "How did you get past the spells and traps placed around the city?" The man shook his head but refused to say anything more.

"Fine you won't talk? Let's see if taking you to see the King will get you to speak." Dean threatened pressing his sword up against the strangers neck.

"I would prefer if you didn't." The man finally said. Dean raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh.

"Really? And why is that?" The man furrowed his eyebrows and looked like he was in deep thought. Dean was still unsure about what this man was or what he was doing here but at this point it seemed that the man was unarmed and wasn't going to shift into anything, so he sheathed his sword and sighed. "Alright listen let's start with a simple question. What's your name?" The man looked up at him and smiled.

"Castiel."

"_Castiel. His name shall be Castiel." Panted the woman who held the small boy in her arms. Twenty hours of labor for this small creature that would most likely die a horrible death due to his size. He wasn't crying instead he was looking around with wide blue eyes, although he wasn't able to move his head too much. The woman looked at him with distaste before handing him off to the nurse. "Take care of him. Tell his father he has a son. The last son he will receive...I want a daughter next time or so help me I will not hesitate to kill it. Take this boy from my sight." _

"_Castiel!" The now five year old boy looked up from his toys to see his older brother, Gabriel rush to him. "Guess what Cassy?" Gabriel said with excitement. Castiel blinked up at his brother and shook his head. _

"_Mother had a daughter! We have a little sister! She named her Anna!" Gabriel said picking up Castiel and rushing out to go see the baby. Castiel simply clung to him silently, not really wanting another sibling who would torment him. But perhaps a little sister would be nicer? Castiel looked up at Gabriel. His third oldest brother still teased him but at least it wasn't in a malecouse way and he was the only one in his family who had ever told him they loved him...except him but he was gone now and no one wanted to answer Castiel when he asked where he went. _

"_I miss Lucifer." Castiel whispered. Gabriel frowned but didn't say anything. His youngest brother hardly spoke lately. Actually not since their oldest brother Lucifer was kicked out of the kingdom by their father. Gabriel had heard that he ran to the Kingdom of Hölle in the south. It was a horrible kingdom, and Gabriel actually hoped that his brother was alright no matter what horrible crime he could of caused to be banned from their lands. _

_Entering the room they were greeted to the sight of all their siblings and their father gathered around their mother and newest sibling. Their mother Naomi turned her head to look at Gabriel and Castiel. "Oh you brought him?" She sneered and looked away. Castiel looked over at his baby sister curious but didn't stop clinging to Gabriel in fear of his mothers wraith. He didn't know what he did to make his own mother hate him so much...he let Gabriel set him on the ground and he ran out not wanting to be in the same room as that vile woman. Once outside he could still hear them talking._

"_I don't want him near her do you hear me Gabriel? He's bad blood." Naomi said. Gabriel gritted his teeth but nodded knowing better than to get into an argument with his mother._

"_Yes Mother. I will keep an eye on him." Naomi nodded and looked at her husband. _

"_I knew we should of got rid of him when we had the chance!"_

"Castiel?" Dean asked. "I've never heard a name like that before." He said looking the other over once more. "Where are you from?" Castiel's eyes widened and he shook his head and looked like he was about to bolt. Dean reached out to grab his arm but Castiel flinched away and ran.

"Hey! Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled running after him. "I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to know what your doing down here!" He said making sure not to loose sight of the retreating figure in the distance. Damn the other man was fast. Dean quickly took a turn down a tunnel that led along side the other one. He could hear Castiel running just beside him so Dean took a turn at the next opening and managed to shove and knock down Castiel.

"Please! Don't send me back!" Castiel yelled cowering away from Dean. Dean looked down at him concerned. "I will do anything just don't...send me back there." He whispered in fear.

"I'm not sending you anywhere...have you been living down here a long time?" Dean asked kneeling down next to Castiel who nodded. "You look and smell like it..." Dean wrinkled his nose and sighed. "Sammy would be pissed if I just left you here...he's a fucking humanitarian you know?" Dean chuckled and stood up holding out his hand to offer help.

Castiel shook his head, he didn't want to go with this stranger. Dean gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Okay listen. I am not letting you stay down here. You can either come with me volunteeringly, or I will be forced to knock you out and drag you home. Your choice." Castiel shook his head once more and Dean nodded. "Alright your choice." He said before punching the other in the face knocking him out efficiently with one blow.

_Castiel could hardly keep himself upright as he was beaten once more by his second eldest brother Micheal. He had lost track at how many punches that had been, but he knew that he was barely hanging onto conciseness. Another blow against his stomach started a coughing fit that ended in blood running down his chin following a pattern of already dried blood from beatings earlier. But still he refused to speak, not daring to form any words that could anger his brother even more._

"_Your fucking useless, you know this right Cassy?" Micheal hissed Castiel's childhood nickname like it was some vile poison in his mouth. "I mean you can't follow orders, you can't do your chores right. Hell we can't even sell you off because you aren't even that pretty or even a good fuck." Micheal said pushing Castiel against the wall and grabbed a whip that was already coated in his own dried blood. _

"_Really I think we should have you killed but...it is nice to have someone to take out our little frustrations on. Say has Father visited you lately?" Micheal smirked at the horror in Castiel's eyes. "He has? Did you have fun?" He cackled. "Turn around." Castiel slowly turned around the best he could with his ankle being chained. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw waiting for the sting of the whip over his scarred back._

_Castiel finally made a noise as his screams filled the air accompanying the repeated crack of a whip._

Castiel slowly opened his eyes to see two identical pairs of green eyes staring down at him. He suddenly bolted up yelling in terror at the new surroundings and people. "Woah! Calm down." The shorter of the two men said and Castiel recognized him as the man who followed him into the sewers.

"I brought you back to my home. I should introduce myself, I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sam." Dean said motioning the taller man with medium length hair.

"He smells pretty bad...perhaps you should show him to the stream so he can wash up?" Sam suggested. Dean nodded and looked back at Castiel.

"Follow me." Dean said heading towards a door that Castiel assumed led outside...and perhaps to freedom if he could get away. "And don't even think about running. Sammy here is pretty damn good with the bow." Dean said as if he had read Castiel's mind.

Castiel nodded and followed Dean out the door which led to a small clearing. On one side was a stable that seemed to be in good shape and looked as if someone had been repairing it recently. The other was a small area with a practice dummy which Castiel assumed was where Dean practiced his swordsmanship. They kept walking into a pasture where a single horse was grazing. Dean whistled at it and soon then horse had galloped over to them.

"Meet Baby. He's one of the finest horses in the kingdom, and no I'm not just saying that because he's mine." Dean laughed patting the horse. "Sorry Baby, don't have anything for you today. Maybe if I get paid for a hunt then I can buy you a treat?"

Castiel stuck out his hand slowly towards the horse but it seemed to spook him and he quickly galloped away. Castiel frowned and pulled his hand back, looking a little sad about scaring the horse away. Dean smiled. "Don't worry he's shy around everyone." He said before continuing down a hill till they reached a good sized stream.

"You can wash up here, and uhm...I'll be hanging around to make sure you don't drown yourself or anything." Dean nodded and walked off to go sit on a rock nearby.

Castiel froze and looked at Dean. He knew he needed to bathe but he didn't want to around others. Seeing that he had no other choice, he quickly stripped from the clothes he had stolen a few weeks earlier and stepped into the water, surprising it was not too cold but he assumed this was due to how warm the air was at all times in Hölle. He felt something hit him in the back of the head and he turned to see a rag floating in the stream. Dean stood at the edge of the water and smiled.

"Use that to wash up." He said. Castiel grabbed the rag and began to clean his dirt covered body. He made sure to stay in deep enough water so that went up to his chest but at the same time he made sure to keep from too deep of water as he couldn't swim. He looked out in the distance to see the sun start to set and he knew he should get done before the sun went down.

Finally after several minutes of scrubbing he felt clean for once in a long time. He quickly washed his hair as well before turning to glare at Dean who was standing at the shore still but this time holding a larger cloth for Castiel to dry off. "What?" Dean asked before realizing why he was being glared at. "Oh right." Dean turned around and held out the cloth his eyes closed.

Castiel climbed out of the stream and grabbed the cloth and proceeded to dry himself off. "Yeah so there is some of my clothes there. I assumed you would like to wear some clean clothes and Sam's would be way to big for you." Castiel saw the clothes and pulled them on. They hung a little from his frame but at least they were clean.

Once he was done he tapped Dean on the shoulder to let him know he was done. "Okay great. Let's head up, maybe Sam can find something for you to eat and make a place for you to stay the night. We can worry about what to do tomorrow." Dean smiled and started to head back up the hill.

Castiel followed behind and thought for a bit. Maybe the two brothers weren't going to harm him? Maybe there were some good people in the world...Castiel lowered his eyes to the ground. He was afraid to let his guard down but perhaps he could trust Dean and Sam...after all they had taken care of him so far. Castiel knew time would only tell.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey guys. A new chapter for Castle of Glass here. I hope you enjoy it.**_

Castiel's stomach grumbled at the sight of food and Sam smiled setting down a bowl of rabbit stew for him. "I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while?" He asked and Castiel nodded before he quickly began to eat. Dean coughed and Castiel looked at him.

"Slow down there. We don't want you choking." Dean said handing Castiel some water. Castiel narrowed his eyes and went back to eating, but slowed down a little. Sam and Dean both sat down across from Castiel and gave him a curios look.

"Can you tell us where you are from?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head, refusing to speak. In fact Sam hadn't heard Castiel speak at all since he met him, and Sam wondered if he actually did talk. The younger Winchester glared over at Dean, why did Castiel talk to him before? Dean noticed Sam's look and mouthed "what?" to him.

Castiel seemed to notice this small exchange and felt a little guilty. "Sam?" He said and Sam looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Wait you can talk?" Sam said seeming really surprised. Castiel nodded not speaking again. "Hey...no need to go silent again. It looks like your done why doesn't Dean show you were you will be staying?" Sam said smiling gently at Castiel who nodded back at him.

"Thank you." Castiel said, as it seemed it made Sam happier if he spoke. Dean got up and Castiel followed him to the backroom.

"Sam and I have our own beds and I guess you can sleep on the floor." Dean explained grabbing a blanket for Castiel. Castiel looked at the floor and winced, memories of years of sleeping without a bed came back to him and he whimpered. Dean seemed to notice this and he frowned. "Actually you can take my bed, I'll just share with Sammy." Castiel looked at him to ask if he was certain but Dean was already gone.

Castiel crawled into the bed fully clothed and pulled the blanket around him. Maybe he could make a run for it when the others were asleep? But then again they didn't seem like they wanted to harm him. The taller one seemed kind enough and the older brother had a good heart even if he didn't act like it always. Castiel picked up on whispers outside the door and he frowned listening to the two brothers.

"We can't just leave him out on the streets." Dean whispered, seemingly offended Sam would suggest that.

"Dean, we can't take care of him. Tomorrow he should go on his way. For gods sake he's a grown man, and we don't know if he's a criminal or what? He could be a killer!" Sam whispered back. Dean sighed and looked into the room where he saw the outline of Castiel on his bed.

"I think he needs help Sammy. And he seems scared of wherever he is from...I think maybe he can stay for a while." Sam opened his mouth to protest. "Stop and listen. He could help out around here until we figure out what to do. And besides you have to watch over him, I have to go off on a hunt tomorrow so I won't be back for a few days. You two better get along."

Sam sighed and nodded. "Fine. And don't call me Sammy." He said before heading to bed. Dean put out the candles before going to bed as well. He efficiently pushed Sam off the bed and chuckled to himself flopping down on the bed. Sam glared at him and squeezed onto the bed as well. "I'm going to get you for that." Sam hissed but Dean was already asleep, his snores beginning to fill the room. Sam grumbled and rolled over to try and sleep.

When Castiel awoke the next morning he noticed that the other bed was empty. He got up and entered the main room to see it was empty. Before he could call out he heard yelling from the backyard and he quickly rushed outside to see Sam picking vegetables from the garden and Dean practicing his swordsmanship. Although it seemed to be mid morning it was already getting warm out and Dean was practicing without a shirt on sweat already forming on his skin.

"I see you finally decided to wake up." Sam said and Dean turned to glare at his younger brother before smiling at Castiel.

"Never mind him. Did you sleep well?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded.

"Yes thank you Dean." Castiel smiled. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked. Sam nodded and stood up brushing dirt off his pants.

"Yeah I have to go to work soon but I will be back before Dean has to leave on a hunt. Could you finish weeding for me? It would be a great help." Sam smiled and Castiel nodded. He would do any work, after all he was indebted to the Winchester brothers. He got down on his knees and began to work, Sam rushed off and Dean looked over at Castiel who seemed to be struggling.

"Have you ever weeded a garden before?" Dean asked slightly amused at the growing frustration on Castiel's face. The black haired man shook his head and Dean got on his knees beside him. "Like this." The hunter said grabbing a long weed at the spot where it went into the dirt and yanked it from the ground. "It's really simple. We used to do this all the time at our Uncle Bobby's." Dean frowned a little and Castiel sensed a sadness coming from the other man.

Castiel looked at Dean who shrugged. "Story for another time perhaps?" He said. "Besides where did you grow up where your family didn't have a garden? I assumed everyone did. It saves money with food." He said and Castiel shook his head. Dean nodded. "Right. You don't talk about your home." Dean stood up and smiled.

"I will be brushing Baby if you need me." He said and walked off. Castiel's turned away once Dean left his sight and went to work pulling the weeds as Dean had shown him. Castiel watched the hunter as he walked away from him then went back to work.

After a bit Castiel stood up and smiled admiring his work. He heard a cough and looked behind him to see Dean in his armor, leading Baby. "Sam should be home in a few minutes and I have to go for a few days. You won't run from Sam will you?" He asked a little worried that Castiel would escape the first chance he got.

Castiel shook his head and looked down at the ground. He wouldn't leave, he wanted to stay for when Dean returned. Both Winchesters were very nice to him but Dean was the first person to show him kindness in so long. Dean sighed and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, but the other smaller man flinched from the touch. "Sorry...I need to go." Dean whispered hearing Sam enter the house.

The brothers whispered to each other before giving each other a hug and Dean was on his way. Castiel slowly approached Sam and watched Dean leave. "What is he going to do?" He asked and the younger Winchester laughed.

"To go kill some Engel." Sam explained and left to clean up. Castiel stayed there in shock, Dean killed Engels? He heard Sam call his name and he sighed heading back into the house sadly, praying that Dean would be safe.


End file.
